


Evan's Singing Treebros One-Shot

by CreatorAnimator



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, i love musicals, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorAnimator/pseuds/CreatorAnimator
Summary: Connor gets in argument with Zoe on the phone, then hears Evan singing on the other side of the wall and falls in love.





	Evan's Singing Treebros One-Shot

Connor was happy to finally move out and start college. Well, not the starting college part, but moving out felt so nice. No more fights in the morning, he could blast his emo music and no one would tell him to turn it off. He got a small dorm by campus and only brought a few bags. To be honest, he could live in the single grey hoodie and ripped jeans. He changes though, so he doesn't smell like trash.

Connor walked up the steps of the dorm and fiddled with the keys as he unlocked the door. He noticed a shorter boy with honey hair, freckles, and beautiful eyes at the dorm next to him. Connor put his head down, so his hair covered his face. He unlocked the door and threw his bags on the bed and shut the door. It was an awful dorm, to be honest. His parents expected him to drop out of high school or something, so they didn't spend too much money on the room. The bedroom wasn't even blocked off. There was just a small kitchen, a bed and living room. On the side was a bathroom.

BZZZT...BZZZT...

His phone rang. Connor took his phone out of the pocket. It was Zoe. He preferred to hang up on here, or just let it ring, but he answered this time.

"What?" Connor said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Jeez, calm down I'm just calling to-are you high?" Seriously? She calls him and immediately assumes that he's high just because of his tone? This is the first time she talks to him in a month and she immediate tells him to 'calm down'.

"NO!" He hissed back. "What do you always have to fucking assume things? You think you know-" Zoe cut him off.

"Connor shut up!" He wanted to throw his phone out the window right there and then.

"Why did you fucking call me?!" He huffed "Just to get me upset?"

"You know what Connor-" He hung up. He didn't want to listen to the sound of her voice. He slammed his phone onto his bed threw himself on it. He just wanted to listen to nothing and do nothing. Connor's bed was bare, it only had a pillow and small blanket. It didn't matter though. He brought his knees to his chest and wiped his face. He'd rather confess to drugs than be seen crying. He put his head back and wanted to slam his fist against the wall until it bled... but he heard a soft ukulele on the other side and someone singing. It was probably that kid next door...

"I've learned to slam on the breaks before I even turn the key... before I make the mistake before I lead with the worst of me." Damn this kid had the most beautiful singing voice that Connor ever heard. He rested his head against the wall. "Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned... step out step out because you've learned because you've learned!" Connor let the tears roll off his cheeks. "On the outside always looking in, will I ever be more than I've always been... cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass. I'm waving through a window," He heard a hiccup on the other side of the wall. Apparently, the boy singing was crying too. "I try to speak but nobody can hear. So I wait around for an answer to appear, cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass, waving through a window, whoooaaa... Can anybody see, is anybody waving, back at me..." Connor listened to him sing all night. Actually, it was at the end of 'Waving Through a Window' that they both fell asleep.

Connor woke up that morning humming the same tune. He had to say something, that was amazing. He never heard someone with such a beautiful voice. He stood up from his bed and looked at the time on his phone. 10:58 am it read. He assumed the kid would be up by now. He walked into the hallway and to his door. He hesitated before knocking on the door. On the other side, he heard someone scramble to get up and walk to the door. A pause before the door opened to a smaller boy with honey hair.

"O-uh, um hi?" He said. He was fidgeting with the hum of his shirt. "sorry, a-was I too l-loud or something, sorry." he stammered.

"Uh, no," Shit, Connor didn't know what to say. "Hey look, I know this is really fucking stupid, but I heard you singing the other night, and that was just amazing." The boy was speechless. To be honest, the comment made them both blush a little. Shit. Connor had a crush on him. "Uh, can I come in?" The boy opened his mouth but couldn't speak, so he just nodded. Connor walked in and sat on a small couch. The boy sat on his bed.

"Uh, um, m-m-my name Ev-Evan by the way, uh," Adorable. Connor nodded. "Uh, c-can you uh, n-n-not tell an-anybody I s-sing?" Evan gave an awkward smile. "I-I just do-don't like the-the attention... sorry." Connor shrugged.

"Alright, I understand I guess." They talked a bit about music and found that they both went to the same high school, which was crazy. It was around twelve-thirty when they realized how hungry they both where.

"Do-do you want t-to get lunch or something?" Evan mumbled.

"Like a date?" Connor blurted.

"What?"

"What?" Evan blushed a little and fidgeted with his hands. Connor chuckled a little to himself. Evan was so fucking adorable. "Let's go get food, I guess."


End file.
